Insal
| refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Insal, also known as Insal the Quick or Insal the Thief, was the guide to Wently Kelso during his expedition to Torzac in 1358 DR. Description Insal had mid-length brown hair, and wore a grey shirt. When imprisoned in Darkmoon, he was stripped and beaten by the clerics, giving him a severely bruised eye. History The guide of Torzac The local halfling guide was hired by the scholar, Wently Kelso, to escort him around the area close to Torzac. Kelso remarked that Insal was of minimal intelligence, but still used him in his investigations of the little-known village. The forest close to the area was overrun by wolves, and Insal and his employer were often on the run. One night, two female warriors (Calandra and Ira) came through their camp. Kelso tried to ask them information about the starfire scepter, but they were uninformed, and so Insal leered at them, and they left in a huff. Insal and Kelso continued to look for signs of drow structures, but were unsuccessful. Kelso discharged the halfling, who seemed unhappy to go, but the scholar paid him a few shiny baubles, rusted weapons and dented copper coins. Into Darkmoon When the Heroes of Waterdeep entered the catacombs of Temple Darkmoon, they may have found Insal trapped beyond a locked door. He begged the heroes for help, and told them to watch out, due to the presence of guards. Insal claimed to have sought refuge in the temple from the wolves in the forest, and later "borrowed" some food. He was then captured by the clerics and imprisoned. He asked the heroes to free him, and to join their party. Either way, they freed the halfling thief. If he was invited into the party, the starving prisoner asked to borrow some food and weapons. The party journeyed onward, and eventually needed to rest. To their surprise, Insal the Quick was missing, as well as a few items from their inventories. One item had been added however, a note from the thief. In his note, he apologised, and explained that he needed to get his hands on the ancient and powerful scepter known as starfire. At the end of the letter, he wished them luck, and told them a few secrets about the area. Trapped Insal was later caught on his way to acquire starfire, and was suspended to the ceiling via a chain. He feared he was forever trapped. The thief wished he could give all the things he borrowed from the heroes, but Dran Draggore had seized them. Insal, however, managed to acquire something of Dran's, a golden coin which would aid the heroes to get to the high priest himself. He tossed it to the companions, but unfortunately, there was no way for them to help him escape. Appendix Appearances ;Video games * Eye of the Beholder II: The Legend of Darkmoon References Category:Guides Category:Adventurers Category:Thieves Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast Category:Halflings Category:Males